Réconciliation sur l'oreiller
by aime78
Summary: John ne supporte plus l'attitude de Sherlock, Comment Sherlock Pourrait t-il bien se faire pardonner ? Rating : M car Lemon.


**Bonjour, **

**Voici une nouvelle fiction, c'est un OS. Attention, elle contient un Lemon. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>-Non Sherlock ! Non c'est non ! Tu t'es encore servi de moi ! N'insiste pas, je ne veux pas te parler.<p>

_Comment en est-on arrivé là ? _

Nous étions en train d'enquêter avec Watson quand j'eu enfin la réponse à mes questions. Je savais qui était le tueur du quartier de Piccadilly Circus. Mais pour le débusquer, j'avais besoin de l'aide de John et je savais qu'il n'accepterait jamais d'appliquer mon plan s'il était au courant à l'avance…

_Petit retour en arrière sur l'enquête :_

Le matin du 18 Décembre 2011, je reçût un coup de fil de Lestrade, un meurtre avait était commis dans le Quartier de Piccadilly. Un homme, 45 ans, cadre sup, la gorge tranchée et les organes génitaux sectionnés.

Une fois sur le lieu du crime, je crû d'abord à une vengeance personnelle tant le spectacle était insoutenable. L'assassin devait être une femme qui avait eu affaire à cet homme qui lui avait fait du mal.

Je rentre au 221b sans me poser d'autres questions, persuadé que cette affaire n'aura qu'une victime.

Le surlendemain, Lestrade m'appelle pour m'annoncer un nouveau meurtre avec la même cruauté. Un homme de 25 ans, serveur, avait été retrouvé dans une ruelle attenante à un bar gay, le Babylon*.

Le mobile de la vengeance ne tenait plus. Les victimes n'avaient rien en commun. L'un était un célibataire endurci, sans enfants et l'autre, vaguait de conquête en conquête masculine. L'acharnement sur leurs organes génitaux était si fort que la personne qui l'avait fait était en colère. En colère contre qui ?

Les victimes, pourquoi, elles ne se connaissaient pas et n'avaient aucun trait commun. Contre ce qu'elle représentait pour l'agresseur ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pousser l'assassin à passer à l'acte ? Ou alors, c'était contre lui-même qu'il était en colère ?

Oui, c'était ça ! Les deux victimes étaient gays ! L'homophobie était au cœur de cette enquête. Je repassais dans mon « palais » mental toutes les personnes que nous avions interrogées au cours de ces enquêtes. Un seul me parût suspect. Le directeur du bar ! Il refoulait son homosexualité si fortement qu'il était en colère contre les gays. L'élément déclencheur était le fait qu'il se fasse jeter quand il draguait. Les caméras de vidéosurveillances avaient démontrées que notre première victime était bien au bar le soir de sa mort.

_Mais comment prouver que c'était bien notre tueur…_

L'idée pouvait paraitre folle mais j'étais certain que ça allait fonctionner. Je prévins Lestrade de notre destination à moi et John. Je croisais les doigts pour que ça marche et qu'il s'en sorte sain et sauf. Je prétextai l'envie d'aller boire un verre et amenais John qui était ravie de cette escapade amoureuse. Je pris un verre de jus de grenade et pris la route des toilettes. John avait mis sa plus belle chemise et avec son manteau de cuir ouvert, il respirait la sensualité. Un doute me pris soudainement. _Et si Lestrade n'arrivait pas à le maîtriser à temps ? _

J'arrêtais de réfléchir quand je vis le suspect s'approcher de John, mon John. Il fit mine de savoir si John appréciait la soirée. J'entendais tout grâce au micro que j'avais placé dans la poche de la chemise de John. John lui répondit positivement mais quand le patron lui fit ouvertement des avances, il essaya de le repousser, gentiment, puis, plus fermement. Je vis que c'était le moment de disparaître par la « petite» porte. Je passe un coup de téléphone à John pour lui dire que j'ai dût partir précipitamment pour un nouveau meurtre. Je le vois quitter le bar en saluant poliment le patron. Je le suit de loin, il tourne à gauche, prend le raccourci pour rejoindre Baker Street et c'est là qu'il surgit, un couteau de boucher à la main.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite, Lestrade était bien là. Il embarqua Dick au commissariat et John me regarda avec un air terrifié au visage. Quand il comprit le stratagème que j'avais mis en place sans l'avertir son visage changea de couleur, ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs et il partit, seul.

Je rentre après avoir rempli les formalités avec Lestrade. Je retrouve John endormi sur le lit. La bouche entrouverte, il est tellement mignon. Mon cœur fait un bond et je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie, qu'il me fasse l'amour_. Le réveiller et lui soumettre ma proposition ?_ Pas certain qu'il accepte sans broncher. Une idée sournoise me vint alors, _Pourquoi lui demander son avis ? _Le souvenir de l'emprunt des menottes de Lestrade me revint.

Une fois les menottes en main, j'accroche délicatement les mains de mon amant au montant du lit. Alors que je déboutonne et enlève son jean, John se réveille brutalement.

- Sherlock ! Non.

Il se rend compte qu'il est attaché et me lance un regard noir.

- Libère moi ! Tout de suite !

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

Je lui lance un regard coquin avant de me pencher pour capturer sa virilité dans ma bouche.

- Sherlockkkkkk ! Non ! Tu ne m'aura… pas com..me ça !

Je redouble alors ma cadence sur sa verge et je n'entends plus que de soupirs d'aises. Je stoppe ma délicieuse torture et je déboutonne sa chemise, lentement.

- Sherlock, détache-moi. Il faut qu'on parle. Le problème ne se résoudra pas comme ça !

- Je suis d'accord, mais on peut en parler après non ?

Comme pour appuyer mes propos, je souffle sur son téton droit.

- Oh !

Bingo ! Les tétons, ça marche toujours avec John .

Je lèche ses mamelons tout en faisant aller et venir ma main sur son sexe.

Il implore, encore et encore. Je sens moi-même que je ne vais tenir longtemps avec ces gémissements si torrides. Je lui tends alors 2 doigts qu'il se met à sucer avidement. Quand je les lu retire, j'entends qu'il pousse un grognement de frustration.

Je lui souris et je retire mon pantalon. Je lis dans son regard qu'il a compris ce que je compte faire.

- Non ! Sherlock, détache-moi ! Je veux le faire, je veux te préparer.

- Non mon amour, je m'occupe de tout ce soir. Regarde le spectacle et détend toi.

Je le regarde avec intensité lorsque je rentre le premier doigt dans mon intimité, une certaine gêne s'installe mais dès que je bouge, un relent de plaisir se fait sentir. Je me penche pour prendre le sexe de mon amour en bouche. Quand je n'ai pas les yeux fermé par le plaisir, je regarde John avec désir. Je le vois se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, c'est tellement sexy. J'enfonce un deuxième et un troisième doigt, une légère douleur se fait sentir, mais elle est bien vite remplacée par un plaisir intense. John se lèche les lèvres et je n'en peux plus. Je retire mes doigts et je me place à califourchon sur John.

- Sherlock, s'il te plaît !

- Pas encore mon amour

Je m'empale sur son sexe fièrement dressé. Une sensation de plénitude m'envahit alors. La douleur est reléguée au second plan. Le plaisir d'être enfin « complet » m'envahit. Je regarde John, ses yeux sont à demi-clôt, la bouche entrouverte, cette même bouche qui laisse s'échapper de délicieux gémissements. Je commence un mouvement de va et vient. Alors que j'accélère la cadence, John m'interpelle.

-Sherlock ! Maintenant !

Je comprends qu'il veut que je lui enlève les menottes. Je crois que j'ai assez abuser de la patiente et je me penche pour sortir les clés de la table de nuit. Dès qu'il fût libre, John reprit le dessus et me fit basculer d'un savant coup de reins. Il reprit alors la parole.

- Tu vas me le payer.

_Effectivement, j'en ai pris pour mon grade. _

- John! Oh oui! John, John, John

_Au rythme où il va, nous n'allons pas tenir longtemps ! _

Effectivement, nous n'avons pas tenu longtemps…

Nous étions enlacés sur le lit. Je l'embrassais sur le front. Quand tout a coup il prit la parole d'un voix froide.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as livré en pâture à cet assassin sans même me prévenir avant ? Tu n'as donc aucune considération pour moi ?

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, alors je lui dit quelque chose que je ne lui avait encore jamais dit.

- Je t'aime, John.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, je vis des larmes acculés au fond de ses yeux. Il ne dit rien et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous nous endormîmes ainsi. J'eût une dernière pensée avant de m'endormir et ce fût :

_Je t'aime, John._

* * *

><p><em>* Ceux et celles qui ont déjà lu mes fictions reconnaîtrons ce bar, j'en suis sûre :)<br>_

_**REVIEWS ?**_


End file.
